Race Information
The following races are playable on Bleach X and they have the following basic progression charts. Shinigami All Shinigami start as a trainee. #Special Character Concepts can be submitted to the Shinigami DM(s) for approval #To get into a Squad you must be level 10 and take the appreciate lessons and pass the required tests #To get kidou , you must be taught by someone who knows the kidou, and you must fulfil the requirements to be able to learn the kidou #Shikai. You must be level 20 and roleplay well. You must then apply for a shikai in the Shikai Power forum. #Seated Officer. You must be level 20 and have Shikai, and be promoted by your Taicho. #Shunpo . You must be level 25 and a Seated Officer. You must receive training in this from someone who already knows it. #Bankai. You must be level 30+ and apply in the Bankai Power forum. #Taicho. You must have DM approval and in most cases also a Bankai. Hollow and Arrancar Race Information Human #Special Character Concepts can be submitted to the Human DM(s) for approval. #To become an Aware Human who can see spirits, you must be level 10. #Human level 1. To become able to fight spirits, you must apply for a level 1 power in the Human Power forum. #To get custom techniques similar to Kidou and Hollow techniques, you must submit your request for a wholly unique set of powers one power at a time in the Human Custom Technique forum. #Human level 2. To advance in power and expand your abilities, you must be level 25 and apply for a level 2 power in the Human Power forum. #Flash Step. You must be level 25. You must receive training in this from someone who knows a form of fast movement. Human Flash Step is a human adoptation of fast movement. I.E. you do not learn Shunpo or Sonido, but rather you can keep up with either. #Human level 3. To advance further in power and expand your abilities to even greater levels, you must be level 30 and apply for a level 3 power in the Human Power forum. #Human level 4. To get the completely maxed out stat ring you must be level 40 and obtain DM approval. Quincy Quincy Rules Token-Cost Races Mod Soul Guidelines - 15 Tokens Bounto guidelines - 30 Tokens These races are DM permission only races and a concept must be sent to the Human/Quincy DM(s). Vaizard Shinigami can, under the right circumstances, become Hollow tainted and either succumb to the change and become hollow (Race Change ), or become Vaizard. Becoming a Vaizard As of this point on Vaizards are now a Special Character Concept costing 40 tokens. One cannot start with a vaizard but can submit a concept for one after making a shinigami and having achieved level 30 or 5 months or more with the character. There will be a 6 player soft cap. We will be updating the list soon. Requirements: #Shinigami Character At least 5 Months, at LVL 30 or Above. #Special-Character Concept #40 Token-Cost #The Player holds no other Special-Character Concepts,Status-Spots (espada/captain/councillor/vasto-lorde) or... #Tier 4 Powers (Merged-Bount/LVL 4 Doll/Ancient-Vasto Lorde/2nd Bankai/Innerbow/eventual Tier 4 SCC's) You've faced your 'inner demons', and emerged victorious. The Inner Hollow serves you, if only grudgingly. It should never be underestimated though, so the struggle will always remain for control. In the meantime, it has given you untold power and possibilities. You're no longer as vulnerable, however one should never let their guard down. Level 1 Vaizard: Fledgling (starter) ---- You have just suppressed your inner hollow, and can draw on your mask at will, on your own terms. However, it's still new to you and takes time to do properly. : DF: 1xBattle. Drawing your mask takes your turn, you can sustain the mask for 1d10+1/10 CHA in rounds, or until you run out of RP. Level 2 Vaizard: Adept ---- You can draw on your mask with greater ease and hold it for longer amounts of time. Your Hollow abilities are stronger as well. : DF: 1xBattle. Drawing your mask is a free action, you can sustain the mask for 2d6+1/10 CHA in rounds, or until you run out of RP. : (5d20, 3 at 15+, DC -1 for each Vaizard present at time of roll) Level 3 Vaizard: Master ---- You can draw on your mask easily and hold it as long as is required. Up to and including 'indefinitely'. : DF: Drawing your mask can be done defensively, and is a free action, you can sustain your mask for as long as you have RP. : (5d20, 3 at 16+, DC -1 for each Vaizard present at time of roll) ---- -Vaizard Powers- ---- Upon gaining a mask and becoming a Vaizard, your mask gives you a minor ability that stacks with Shikai and Bankai varying on your Vaizard level. Vaizard levels are gained at a rate of 1/Month. : Level 1: 2 A Innate/Actives or 1 AA Innate/Active of T4 strength. : Level 2: 2 AA Innate/Actives or 1 S Innate/Active of T4 strength. Mask counts as a +5 Release, stacking with other releases (max +10), may be released defensively, and does not restore HP/SP when released. -Hollow Techs- ---- Vaizards are limited to a diminished Hollow Tech tree system. The earliest you may learn Hollow Techs is at Vaizard Level 1. Vaizard Hollow Techs are not required to mimic your Kidou Trees, in fact they may even be the opposite. Hollow Techs can only be used/learned with your Mask drawn. Acceptable Hollow Tech Trees are: ---- : Ranks 4/3/3/3/3/0 : Ranks 5/5/0/0/0/0 : Ranks 5/4/3/0/0/0 Blood Artists There is a school of forbidden magic that allows Shinigami to draw upon their own lifeblood to wield what is known as Blood Arts. The school is forbidden for a reason though, as wielding them can create an addiction and the Shinigami will desire to wield the Blood Arts until the blood loss literally kills him. Those who find a way to survive extended use quickly become branded as exiles or worse. Blood Artist Guidelines Link: Everything You Want to Know: Blood Artists BLOOD ARTIST TRAITS: : Addiction ---- The Addiction comes from the Blood Arts directly. It's like a drug. Falling to the addiction leads to the Blood Artist losing all sense of self control for the sensations that come with casting them... to the point of death. *'DF:' Nothing. Must roll 3x10+ on 5d20 1xWeek, DC never decreases. Failure leads to permadeath, usually violently. Must RP to try and find a Blood Artist that can Mark, or die. Addiction rolls stop when a Blood Mark is obtained. : Blood Tracking ---- The ability to "feel" other Blood Artists when in close proximity. A lure and bond they all share. *'DF:' Nothing. Automatically learned if they pass their first Addiction roll. Allows the tracking of another Blood Artist within a distance of 1 Zone Area. If taught, DC = 3x30+ on 5d20 Highest Stat with stat gear bonuses. Flat roll. DC lowers by 1 each attempt. : Puppet Mark ---- A Mark given to a victim, for the sole purpose of enslaving them as the caster's lackey. It's an extension of the caster's own Blood Mark, given to their foe. Planted upon their body when the Blood Artist's ethereal arm is shoved through their victim's abdomen. *'DF:' 1xBattle, highest stat to hit. Can be activated as free action on the caster's turn anytime in the fight. Lasts 1d6+2 Rounds. Victim fights for the caster, obeying them. Does not leave the battle with the victim. It burns out even if it was never activated. Requires OOC consent from the target. It cannot be broken out of, as the slave WANTS to serve the caster, there is no DC to break. Nor can their allies break them out. However, an Anti-Mind Control ability can stop this. Requires the ability to activate their own Mark. : True Mark ---- A True Mark is the real birth of a Blood Artist. Their own Mark, completely seperate from that of the one performing the ritual. A True Marked Blood Artist cannot be Puppet Marked, and the one who bestows it upon the new Brother/Sister cannot take control of their "child". *'DF:' Nothing. 1xWeek. Performing the ritual takes 1/2 of the caster's and the target's HP and RP, leaving them incredibly weakened, and in need of rest. They cannot fight, or learn/teach Kidou, for 1 Day. Heavy RP required, the ritual is entirely roleplay driven. Cannot be done in battle. Requires Puppet Mark Ability. Gives the target a Dormant True Mark. Does not teach them how to activate it. : Blood Mark ---- The Mark is not sentient, however it is "primal". It cannot possess the host, but it can try to influence them. It wants to see pain, and prolong suffering. If the Blood Artist is willing to embrace this darker nature, then the Mark will aid them. When it activates, the red oriental dragon tattoo migrates from the Blood Artist's abdomen to the left side of their face, glowing a deep crimson. *'DF:' State of release. Doesn't give +5/+5 HP/RP. Can only be released on their turn as a free action. Gives +2 to rolls. -2 to all Dmg/Healing rolls (except Blood Arts). Cannot be activated until taught by another Blood Artist who already knows how. Dormant benefit: No Addiction Rolls for the character. STANDARD BLOOD ARTIST RACIAL ABILITIES: : Chishio Dorobo ('''Blood Theft)' ---- Description: Blood is ripped from a target, and used to heal the caster, as they drink it or infuse it with their own blood. *'DF:' 1HP/RP. Self only. Deals 1d4+2+INT/WIS damage, and heals you by half that. : '''Chishio Yueki ('Blood Transfusion')' ---- Description: Allows the caster to sacrifice blood, and pass it onto an ally. Healing them while draining the caster *'DF:' 2HP/RP. Ally only. Heals 1d6+2+INT/WIS damage, ignoring effects like (x2 healing). : Chishio Danbira ('''Blood Sword)' ---- Description: Allows the caster to sacrifice their life force to bring into existence, a dagger of blood with which to stab their opponents. *'DF:' 3HP/RP. Self only. Allows an extra attack with INT/WIS (Blockable/Dodgable) at 1 rank less in Dmg (d10=d8, d8=d6, d6=d4) for 3 rounds. STR Bonus is added. Cannot Crit. INT/WIS cannot increase Duration. : '''Chishio Danpen ('Blood Shred')' ---- Description: Heals diseases and ill affects to the body by syphoning the blood of the target and purifying them. *'DF:' 4HP/RP. Cures Diseases/Poisons/Degen with durations. But deals Dmg that has been dealt by the Disease/Poison/Degen equal to what the victim has received since becoming afflicted, all at once. INT/WIS not added. : Chishio Ekirei ('''Blood Plague)' ---- Description: The user takes some of their own blood and infects it with a reiatsu degenerating agent that breaks down the target slowly. *'DF:' 5HP/RP. Target gains 1d4 Degen/round, and loses all forms of Regen for 4 rounds. INT/WIS cannot increase Duration/Degen. : '''Chishio Kansho Ki ('Blood Buffer')' ---- Description: The user sacrifices their life blood to call forth an acidic barrier that protects them from outside attacks. *'DF: '''6HP/RP. Self only. Gain 4 DR that is impassable (No DR Pierce/Ignore), overriding/replacing any other DR the caster may have. Melee attacks against the caster give 2 Dmg Return if hit. Lasts for 3 rounds. INT/WIS cannot increase Duration/DR/DmgReturn. : '''Chishio Itsukushimi ('Blood Love) ---- Description: The target's blood is infected with toxins that paralyze them and make them halucinate that the caster is their one true love.. however.. this kidou is a real black widow. *'DF:' 7HP/RP. Target is fully bound for 2d4+1 rounds, taking INT/WIS Dmg (Does not effect resilience) each round bound. INT/WIS cannot increase Duration/DC. : Yoru Chishio ('''Night Blood)' ---- Description: The target's blood flow is slowed down slowly as the caster's blood is implanted into their system. Killing them off as cells die due to lack of oxygen. *'DF:' 8HP/RP. Selectable 4 Target AoE, 2d10+INT/WIS damage. 4 DR Pierce. : '''Itami ya Chishio ('Pain of Blood')' ---- Description: The blood of the caster smeared in sigils along the target's skin flairs and causes pain. Making it difficult to move, as the body weakens. DF: 9HP/RP. 2d10+5+INT/WIS Dmg. Target rolls Highest Vs Highest (adding only Level), failure results in -3 Dmg for 4 rounds. INT/WIS cannot increase the Duration. : Betsuo Sabaki Chishio Kyuushuu ('''Ultimate Draining Blood Destroyer)' ---- Description: The caster drains the blood out of their body to make a large explosive.. converting the mass into something that could kill even vastro lorde as the explosion is more of an implosion. The blood sinking into the target and rapidly deteriorating them. *'DF:''' 10HP/RP. 2d10+10+INT/WIS Dmg, and 3 Dmg (DR Ignore) for 5 rounds. INT/WIS cannot increase the Duration. Category:Rules Category:Mechanics Category:Index